Battle for The Midlands
by Seve Liste
Summary: I just saw some pictures of the characters and put them with some names and bunged it all together to make this story. Enjoy.


**Battle for The Midlands**

**Lucifer Turns Bad**

**King Jehovah and Queen Mary rule the Midlands with love and understanding. It is a happy place. Protected by the loyal knights of the Ark, led by the brave Rabin The Midlands enjoys an age of peace. However we all know that peace can unfortunately never be eternal. The once loyal member of the Ark, Lucifer turns against Jehovah and recruits his own private army known as The Bakakira. Then with this mighty force, the treacherous Lucifer begins his own dark conquests of the Midlands. A great and long war follows and at once Lucifer seems to have the upper hand. From Castle Winivere, Jehovah's brother Count Julius attempts to aid his brother. Julius' advisor Foss attempts to gain more power. Micheal and Griffith are aware of his plot. Foss then persuades Julius to assainate the two knights. Foss' plans are uncovered and he is killed for treason. Jehovah cannot stop Lucifer and he is soon within the palace. Rabin, Micheal, Griffith, Adonis and Isidro defend the royal family and drive The Bakakira out onto the battlefield. Micheal comes face to face with Lucifer who has taken Gabriella, Michael's love captive. Michael and Lucifer fight in a duel and it is Lucifer that is defeated. Lucifer reveals the whereabouts of Gabriella to Micheal and the couple is reunited. Lucifer and his Bakakira army are banished by King Jehovah to the wastelands. **

**The Second War**

**The Midlands enjoy an age of peace once again. However years later dark events occur. Count Julius is assainated and his only son Adonis is also murdered. In the palace all is not well either as Princess Charlotte loses her virginity to Griffith. King Jehovah becomes even more outraged as Charlotte was betrothed to Rabin for his gallant efforts during the war. Griffith meets Rabin and in the dead of night murders him, thus eliminating his love rival. Jehovah banishes Griffith from the Midlands. Michael's jealous companion Isidro seeks to gain a place on the Ark but disappears. The body of Adonis is delivered to Queen Mary with a letter reading ' I know what your little secret is. Say hello to your son.' Queen Mary attempts to burn the letter but Michael discovers it and gives it to Jehovah. The King is enraged and orders Queen Mary to be thrown in the dungeons. It is only Charlotte that softens his heart and Jehovah releases Mary. However the touching family reunion is broken up when Isidro bursts through the doors with an arrow through his chest. He breathes his last words ' Majesties, Lucifer and his forces have returned.' Another great battle ensues but it is Lucifer that is successful and takes control of the Midlands. Just before Lucifer delivers the final blow to Jehovah and his family, Griffith emerges and defends the royal family. Griffith then wounded escorts Charlotte to safety. Lucifer kills Jehovah and Mary and orders the Bakakira to find and eliminate the members of the Ark and Charlotte. Lucifer places himself on the throne and declares himself the tyrant king.**

**Lucifer's Midlands**

**The Midlands were plunged into terror and tyranny. Lucifer continued to rule the Midlands with the iron fist of tyranny. However Charlotte had not been found and as a result Lucifer was not secure in power. As long as Jehovah's heir still lived he would never gain complete control. The searching went on for about two and half years when Michael reemerged. Michael attempted to assainate Lucifer but Lucifer cut Michael down. Lucifer then took Gabriella as his queen and raped her in the nights that followed. However as time went by the princess appeared more and more often, always accompanied by Griffith. The people soon began to take up arms for their true ruler and rebellions broke out across the Midlands. Lucifer's rule was making a slow decline. More and more people spoke out against the tyrannical regime that Lucifer used and soon enough an army of people was raised. Charlotte then emerged accompanied by Griffith and the battle begun.**

**The Third War**

**The Bakakira and the people fought against one another on the fields outside of the palace. The sky turned a blood red and a thunderstorm occurred. The surviving members of the Ark carried on the fight against the Bakakira and eventually Charlotte's forces broke through into the palace. Griffith and Charlotte went into the throne room where Lucifer stood in wait. Griffith and Lucifer fought bitterly back and forth across the room. Lucifer attempted to grab Charlotte but Gabriella helped her to safety. Lucifer then concentrated on Griffith again. The battle continued until Lucifer pushed Griffith out of the window. Griffith fell a few feet and landed on scaffolding. Lucifer went after the knight and the two fought on the scaffolding. The thunderstorm continued to worsen as the two combatants fought on. Griffith then lunged at the scaffolding rope that held the structure up. He cut it and jumped to the window. Lucifer jumped to the window and grabbed Griffith. The scaffolding plunged down to the battlefield below. Lucifer swung his sword to kill Griffith but Charlotte pulled him to safety. Lucifer dropped his sword to cling to the window ledge; he looked up to see Charlotte looking down on him. Lucifer pleaded with the princess and attempted to manipulate her. Charlotte saw through the manipulation and watched as Lucifer began to lose his grip. Charlotte looked at Lucifer and said the words ' Goodbye Tyrant King' Lucifer lost his grip and plummeted towards the ground. Lucifer's scream echoed across the battlefield and every single combatant stopped fighting. They looked up to see Lucifer falling from the window. Down, down, down Lucifer fell further then he landed on the battlefield with a thunderous crack. The continuous lightning bolts that fell from the sky then struck the Bakakira, killing them instantly.**

**The Royal Wedding**

**As Griffith tended to his wounds, Charlotte looked out across the battlefield to see the dead bodies of her brave and noble warriors. Within a few months the Midlands became peaceful once again. However Griffith was still not happy. He wanted to be with Charlotte and every night he would stay awake and look to the stars thinking of his love. Due to royal protocol Charlotte was unable to marry Griffith, as she had to marry a member of the nobility. She loved Griffith and thought of him all of the time. Weeks past and the two young lovers could hide their feelings no longer and on the night of a grand banquet Charlotte and Griffith crept away. They declared their love for one another and then made love in the royal chambers. When Charlotte was crowned queen she immediately changed the law and as a result of this she could be married to whomever she wanted. Within a few days Griffith and Charlotte were married and a new age of peace and prosperity began in the Midlands with Griffith and Charlotte ruling side by side as king and queen of the Midlands. **

**Hierarchy of The Midlands**

**King and Queen – Jehovah, Mary**

**Heirs to the throne – Charlotte, Count Julius**

**The Ark – Rabin, Michael, Lucifer, Adonis, Isidro, Griffith**

**The Courts - Foss**

**The People**

**Hierarchy of Lucifer's Midlands**

**Tyrant King – Lucifer**

**The Bakakira**

**The People **

**Hierarchy of The Midlands**

**King and Queen – Griffith, Charlotte**

**The Courts**

**The People**


End file.
